This training grant will support the training of potential academic medical surgeon/scientists in basic research related to trauma in muscle and bone, burn injuries, and wound healing. It will provide basic training in cell physiology, physiology, biomedical engineering, biochemistry and molecular biology. Residents can train in health related areas of investigation and can choose more fundamental research fields (Biophysics, tissue engineering, lipid biochemistry and molecular biology). [unreadable] [unreadable] There are fourteen members of the program faculty, from the Section of Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery, Department of Surgery, the Department of Pathology (Trauma), Oral/Maxillofacial Surgery, Biomedical Engineering, Biological Material Sciences, and the Biophysics Research Division. These are Dr. Cynthia L. Marcelo, a cell physiologist and her collaborators, Dr. William Richard Dunham, a biophysicist, and Dr. Robert R. Gilmont, a biochemist/molecular biologist. Drs. Dunham and Gilmont are biochemical/biophysical basic scientists. Dr. Daniel Remick is in the Department of Pathology and is a well-funded scientist in the area of tissue damage in trauma. William M. Kuzon is the Section Head of Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery. He is a funded NIH researcher and works in collaboration with Dr. John A. Faulkner and Dr. Paul S. Cederna in the Muscle Mechanics Laboratory Research Consortium and Dr. David J. Mooney in Biomedical Engineering. Dr. Riley S. Rees and his collaborator Dr. Michael G. Franz study wound injury and cytokines. Dr. David J. Smith is the former Section Head of Plastic Surgery, and collaborates in the area of the Trauma and Burn Research. Dr. Steven R. Buchman is a researcher in the area of cranial facial injury in collaboration with Dr. Steven A. Goldstein, a very well-known biomedical engineer and the Director, Center for Biomedical Engineering Research, University of Michigan and Associate Dean for Research and Graduate Studies, University of Michigan Medical School. Dr. Stephen E. Feinberg is an oral surgeon who is NIH funded with his co-investigator, Dr. Marcelo, to design and test tissue composites for use in oral reconstruction. The Grant supports two postdoctoral fellows per year, plus supplies, course work and travel allowances. This grant will support the extensive training of medical doctors to enter research/academic careers. [unreadable] [unreadable]